Funny Valentine
Background Funny Valentine is the main antagonist of JoJo Part 7: Steel Ball Run, he is the 23rd President of the United States. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Enrico Pucci vs Funny Valentine *Funny Valentine vs Flandre Scarlet *Funny Valentine vs Senator Armstrong *Touhou-verse vs JoJo-verse Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Griffith (Berserk) * Remilia Scarlet * Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Elizabeth (BioShock) History Powers & Abilities Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Valentine's Stand and spirit, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (or D4C), enables him access at any time to any number of alternate worlds/universes/dimensions; where if desired he may swap bodies with his counterparts, affording him a pseudo-immortality. D4C is among the most powerful Stands in existence (next to Enrico Pucci's Made in Heaven and Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience Requiem). In its default form, it is a close-range Stand with above-average strength and speed. Although still exploring its full potential, Valentine is adept and creative with its powers. Dimension Hop Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects, shown first by the use of a door against a wall. Liquid materials, such as water count as objects as well, and even dust or steam. Valentine can also pull other people or items to other dimensions by forcing them between two objects. Valentine usually performs the latter by slamming a door on them while they are backed against a wall. However, as no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, one of them will have to go back into their own. If not, and if they get too close to one another, both will crumble, splitting into Menger sponges before obliteration. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself. If Funny Valentine becomes injured, he can hop into another dimension and seemingly move his consciousness to the body of that dimension's Funny Valentine. Each dimension's new Valentine seems completely knowledgeable of the previous Valentine's situation or predicament if, for example, in the midst of a desperate battle. D4C might also have a mind of its own as it changes hosts, as a former Valentine host may not realize D4C has switched to a new Valentine. Hopping to a new Valentine, however, nullifies any wounds, making him nearly invincible, since the only way to truly defeat him is to kill him with one blow. Furthermore, he can summon any number of alternate selves to a target dimension in order to outnumber his opponents. These Valentines do not have D4C's of their own however, this Stand seemingly being wholly unique to the 'Root World', the single universe where the Corpse resides. Love Train An ability given to Valentine by Lucy's Stand. Her body generates a gap in space that sends misfortune elsewhere, leaving only good fortune. Using D4C, Valentine can enter this space, causing any attack aimed at him to be directed at someone else across the globe. This makes Valentine effectively invincible. It apparently allows him to easily travel along the ground, shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field. Due to Lucy's Stand's ability, objects continuously move closer to her, including trees, signs, and even the oceans. These shifts in position seem to favor Valentine. Besides being invincible to attacks while within the gap in space, D4C can make even its most insignificant attacks fatal. Any wound would rise up the body and eventually reach a vital spot before dealing damage. A scratch or bite on the finger can become a scratch on the heart. This ability can only be used a certain distance from Lucy, so if she is moved, then he is forcibly pulled with her. However, gravity is constant for Valentine when he travels between dimensions, making it a power capable of travelling with Valentine that can affect him inside the gap.This keeps him from breaking into pieces and becoming scattered across the different worlds. This power over gravity seems to be utilized by Gyro and Johnny when using the Super Spin. Other When Lucy develops Ticket To Ride, Valentine may utilize a protective wall of light emanating from her, bolstering his defense further still; which as a complementary ability he names "D4C - Love Train". Trivia * His name is based off the song "My Funny Valentine" * His Stand name is based off the song "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" Reference * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Funny_Valentine * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Dirty_Deeds_Done_Dirt_Cheap#Abilities Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Stand User Category:US Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains